Clerics
Clerics are the chosen emissaries of the gods, granted magical powers in order to fulfill the will of the deities. The Unuviel pantheon is loose, so clerics tend to associate themselves with a particular deity and go forth to do that god's bidding. The reputation of clerics throughout the land is linked to the reputation of the god they serve: a cleric of Ansom will be respected almost anywhere, but clerics of Isen the Dark Rider are feared. It is important to note that relatively few priests of the gods are actually clerics, and people make a distinction between them. A priest is a person of almost any class (usually an Expert or an Adept) who serves a god: tending the temple, holding services, and so forth. A cleric is a specifically empowered individual, granted great abilities -- and usually functioning outside the hierarchy of the church itself. Clerics are therefore usually respected members of a church, but function outside its normal protocols. (That said, many clerics eventually "retire" to join the ranks of their church's organization.) All of the deities inspire clerics except for Viandra, whose clergy is entirely made of druids. Since most elves worship Viandra, there are relatively few elvish clerics. See also the Religions and Gods page. Rules Changes Clerics never gain Channel Energy '''or '''Orisons. Instead clerics begin the game with a discipline chosen from the following list: Debilitating Touch, Divine Inspiration, Divine Presence, Divine Senses, Godhammer, Healing Touch, Turn Undead. (Disciplines are detailed in the Book of Experimental Might.) At 2nd, 4th, and 6th levels, a cleric can spend her feat slot to learn a new discipline or enhance one already known. Clerics still get Domains as normal, along with domain bonus spells: you gain access to your domain spells at 1st, 3rd, and 5th level as normal. Clerics use the spells-per-day chart. Spell List Spells with asterisks (*) are detailed in the Book of Experimental Might. 1st-Level Cleric Spells *'*Armor Contingency: 'Summons armor when conditions are met. *'Bane: '''Enemies take –1 penalty on attack rolls and saves against fear. *'Command: One subject obeys selected command for 1 round. **Crystal Shard: Launches crystal that inflicts 1d8+2 points of damage. *'Detect Chaos/Evil/Good/Law: '''Reveals creatures, spells, or objects of selected alignment. *'Detect Undead: 'Reveals undead within 60 feet. *'Doom: 'One subject takes –2 penalty on attack rolls, damage rolls, saves, and checks. *'Endure Elements: 'Subject exists comfortably in hot or cold environments. *'Hide From Undead: '''Undead can’t perceive one subject/level. **Inspired Initiative: Subjects gain +2 bonus on their next Initiative check. *'Light: '''Object shines like a torch. *'Magic Stone: 'Three stones gain +1 bonus on attack, deal 1d6+1 points of damage. *'Magic Weapon: 'Weapon gains +1 bonus. *'Obscuring Mist: '''Fog surrounds you. **Stand Against the Tide: Grants subjects +2 AC and +4 bonus to resist bull rush and trip attacks. **Winged Arrows: Ranged weapon attacks ignore range penalties or gain +2 bonus. '''2nd-Level Cleric Spells *'Cause Fear: '''One creature of 5 HD or less flees for 1d4 rounds. *'Comprehend Languages: You understand all spoken and written languages. *'Deathwatch: '''Reveals how close subjects within 30 feet are to death. *'Divine Favor: 'You gain +1 bonus/three levels on attack and damage rolls. *'Entropic Shield: '''Ranged attacks against you have 20 percent miss chance. **Protection From Chaos/Evil/Good/Law: Protects subject from possession, hedges out elementals and outsiders. *'''Remove Fear: '''Suppresses fear or grants +4 bonus on saves against fear for one subject + one/four levels. **Resist Touch: Adds +2 luck bonus +1/three caster levels to touch AC. *'''Sanctuary: '''Opponents can’t attack you, and you can’t attack. **Second Chance: Grants subject a second chance at a saving throw. *'''Shared Blessing: ''Subject gains +1 bonus to AC and +2 bonus to saves while within 10 feet of you.'' *'Shield of Faith: '''Aura grants +2 or higher deflection bonus. *'Summon Monster I: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. *'''Water’s Blessing: ''Grants +5 or higher bonus to Swim checks.'' 3rd-Level Cleric Spells *'Aid: '''Grants +1 bonus on attack rolls and saves against fear and offers 1d8 temporary hit points +1/level (max. +10). *'Align Weapon: Weapon becomes good, evil, lawful, or chaotic. *'''Augury: '''Shows whether an action will be good or bad. **Bear’s Endurance: Grants subject +4 bonus to Constitution for ten minutes/level. **Bull’s Strength: Grants subject +4 bonus to Strength for ten minutes/level. *'''Calm Emotions: '''Calms creatures, negating emotion effects. **Eagle’s Splendor: Grants subject +4 bonus to Charisma for ten minutes/level. *'Enthrall: '''Captivates all within 100 feet + 10 feet/level. *'Find Traps: 'Notice traps as a rogue does. *'Gentle Repose: 'Preserves one corpse. *'Hold Person: 'Paralyzes one humanoid for 1 round/level. *'Make Whole: '''Repairs an object. **Owl’s Wisdom: Grants subject +4 bonus to Wisdom for ten minutes/level. *'Shield Other: '''You take half of subject’s damage. *'Spiritual Weapon: 'Magic weapon attacks on its own. *'Status: '''Monitors condition and position of allies. '''4th-Level Cleric Spells *'Consecrate: '''Fills area with positive energy, making undead weaker. *'*Crystal of Reflection: Reflects ray attacks back at attacker. **Darkness: Creates supernatural darkness in a 20-foot radius. *'Death Knell: '''Kills dying creature; you gain 1d8 temporary hit points, +2 bonus to Strength, and +1 level. *'Desecrate: '''Fills area with negative energy, making undead stronger. **Grant Quarter: Puts one helpless or willing creature/level in extradimensional prison. **Incorporeal Defense: Grants +4 AC against incorporeal attacks. *'Remove Paralysis: '''Frees one or more creatures from paralysis or slow effect. *'Resist Energy: 'Ignores 10 (or more) points of damage/attack from specified energy type. *'Restoration, Lesser: 'Dispels magical ability penalty or repairs 1d4 points of ability damage. *'Shatter: 'Sonic vibration damages objects or crystalline creatures. *'Silence: 'Negates sound in 15-foot radius. *'Sound Burst: 'Deals 1d8 points of sonic damage to subjects; may stun them. *'Summon Monster II: 'Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. *'Undetectable Alignment: 'Conceals alignment for twenty-four hours. *'Zone of Truth: '''Subjects within range cannot lie. '''5th-Level Cleric Spells *'Bestow Curse: '''Inflicts –6 penalty to an ability score; –4 penalty on attack rolls, saves, and checks; or 50 percent chance of losing each action. *'Contagion: Infects subject with chosen disease. *'Continual Flame: '''Makes a permanent, heatless torch. *'Daylight: 'Creates bright light in a 60-foot radius. *'Deeper Darkness: 'Object sheds supernatural shadow in 60-foot radius. *'Helping Hand: 'Ghostly hand leads subject to you. *'Locate Object: 'Sense direction toward object (specific or type). *'Meld Into Stone: '''You and your gear merge with stone. **Multidimensional Touch: Your Debilitating Touch discipline can affect incorporeal targets. *'Obscure Object: '''Masks object against scrying. *'Peaceful Weapon: ''Target weapon cannot inflict any damage.'' *'Prayer: '''Grants allies +1 bonus on most rolls; grants enemies –1 penalty. *'Protection From Energy: Absorb 12 points/level of damage from one kind of energy. *'Speak With Dead: '''Corpse answers one question/two caster levels. *'Stone Shape: 'Sculpts stone into any shape. *'Water Breathing: 'Subjects can breathe underwater. *'Water Walk: 'Subject treads on water as if it were solid. *'Wind Wall: '''Deflects arrows, smaller creatures, and gases. '''6th-Level Cleric Spells *'Animate Dead: '''Creates undead skeletons and zombies. *'*Blast of Castigation: Energy attack inflicts 1d8 points of damage/three caster levels and continues to blast foe. *Blindness/Deafness: '''Makes subject blinded or deafened. *'Create Food and Water: '''Feeds three humans (or one horse)/level. *'Dispel Magic: Cancels spells and magical effects. *'''Glyph of Warding: '''Inscription harms those who pass it. **Godspeed: '''Speed increases to 60 feet and adds +2 bonus to AC. *'Invisibility Purge: '''Dispels invisibility within 5 feet/level. *'Magic Circle Against Chaos/Evil/Good/Law: 'As ''protection ''spells, but 10-foot radius and ten minutes/level. *'Magic Vestment: 'Armor or shield gains +1 enhancement bonus/four levels. *'Remove Blindness/Deafness: 'Cures normal or magical conditions. *'Remove Curse: 'Frees object or person from curse. *'Remove Disease: 'Cures all diseases affecting subject. *'Searing Light: 'Ray deals 1d8 points of damage/two levels, more against undead. *'Summon Monster III: '''Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. Category:Classes